bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa Personality Test
Toa Personality Test was a personality test online game on MaskofLight.com. The player was asked a series of ten hypothetical questions, each with six possible answers. Each answer referred to a specific Toa Nuva. Judging how the player reacts in each scenario from the possible answers, it would calculate the Toa Nuva the player is most like. Example Question You have just completed a major task! You: * Expect lots of recognition and applause. * Don't care if anyone knows you did it. * Can't wait to start another one. * Are just glad to have contributed to something. * Tell everyone you meet what a great job you did. * Don't expect credit - you were just doing your job. Results When the quiz was over, the player was shown which of the six Toa Nuva their answers suggest they are most like, with a description. The descriptions were as follows: * Tahu - "You like to be in charge and have things done your way. When you see a problem, you immediately want to take action. You can be very competitive and sometimes your hot temper drives people away. You're a strong believer in teamwork and think everyone should be working toward the same goal." * Gali - "You are all about people helping people. You don't feel the need to prove how strong or smart you are, or gets lots of applause for what you do. What matters to you is getting the job done. You have no problem with asking other for help in a difficult situation, and you have a hard time understanding why others don't behave that way." * Lewa - "You are a fun-loving sort. You don't take anything too seriously. You have a lot of flash and style and can be a bit of a show-off. You prefer play to work, but you will work hard when you have to. You have a great imagination and love to tell stories. You are interested in many different things, so sometimes it is hard for you to stay focused for too long." * Pohatu - "You love sports, having fun, and making friends. You are smarter than most people believe, but you like to keep them guessing. You're hard-working and you don't like to make problems more complicated than they need to be. You prefer the direct approach. You're not above taking shortcuts sometimes, but most people know they can rely on you in a tough spot." * Onua - "You're a thinker. No matter the problem, you want to take the time to plan strategy before rushing in. Unfortunately, that means sometimes you take too long to act. You're modest and people don't always notice how much good you do. You're very persistent and loyal, and once you set your mind to a task, you never give up until it's done." * Kopaka - "You’re a loner. When everyone else is rushing off to do something, you prefer to strike out on your own and handle things in your own way. You might not have a lot of friends, but you don’t feel you need many – a few good ones is enough. You’re not flashy and you don’t brag, you just let your talent speak for itself. Sometimes you take on more than you can handle because you don’t like to ask for help." Category:2003 Category:Online Games Category:Games